Broken wings and a mending Hand
by musicismyweakness97
Summary: Bella was an ordinary girl until her mother Renee died six months ago. She has been having constant nightmares of the reoccurring images of her death. Though she has also been day dreaming of a certain guy with messy blond hair. He decides to take Bella through age regression and becomes her daddy. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like age play please don't read this. chap 4 up!
1. The beginning

Broken wings and a mending hand

"Bella!" She heard the sound of her father's voice through the light blue wooden door of her small bedroom at the end of the house. She grabbed a pillow and pushed it over her head. "It's Monday kiddo! Time to get you're lazy ass out of bed." Charlie shouted as he started to pound on the thin door frame. 'Damn' she thought as she rolled over causing her already wild mess of curls to bounce into a horrid heap of messy testrails. This was going to be a great day.

"Bells! If you don't get up now you are going to be late for school and I won't have that! Ever since you're mom died you've been allowed to sleep in but, no more! Do you hear me young lady!"

Bella got up off the bed and yawned. She hasn't gotten much sleep lately. With all the night terrors she has been having she didn't think she would ever be able to get a decent night's sleep again.

The dreams were always the same. It would start with the morning of her mother's death, August twelfth. Around eight A.M. her mother would start the chores. She was always cleaning. Bella figured it was probably because of some type of OCD trauma though, she was never certain. That was the thing with her mother. She was never the same, always changing. Whether it had been the job she was in or simple house chores she would always find a different way of doing it.

Bella remembered one time when she came home to her mother wearing an actual French maid outfit while dusting the pictures with a white and gray feather duster. She remembered her mother's face as she looked at her, it was like she knew what was coming. Some type of conflicting omen graced it's presence in her heart and lived there until the light left her chocolate eyes.

She remembered that day, August 12, when her brown eyes turned glassy. She recalled her father telling her to take in easy, to not strain herself but, mother never just sat or laid down. Renee would say, "Resting is for the dead" and then continue with her work. Always working, her mother, until the very end.

She was sick. Renee tried to ignore it, she'd say that hospitals costed too much money and that she felt fine. They never believed a word of it. Only the week before she died did she give in and go see a doctor but, by then it was too late. The progression of the cancer had gripped her by the neck and squeezed until her beautiful bright eyes lost their color.

Six months later here Bella was, going to school again after being out so long because of tragic event. Her father Charlie had been the steady rock that she needed. She wondered what she would do without him today.

She put on a light purple T-shirt and black jeans. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were dark and puffy from nights of crying and lack of sleep. She tried to smile but, it looked like more of a grim than anything. Running a brush through her messy hair she began to daydream.

The dream was blissful, there she was in a lush green meadow full of lilacs and daisies. She was sitting next to a stranger, his curly blonde hair glowed in the light of the pale sun. She looked over at him once again, this time catching his eyes. They were like drops of butterscotch, full of love and warmth. She lead her eyes further down catching his crisp facial features and strong chin line that worked with the angle of his neck and the thin layer of hair on his chest that she saw from the low neck line of his denim button up.

He wore low rise jeans but, nothing could compare to his dazzling pearly whites. These were the features of a perfect man, a man that could never be hers because she considered herself fair to all the other beautiful snobs of her class.

She sighed and shakes her head as she brushed her teeth and raced for the front door. If she didn't hurry she would be late for school on her first day back, and that was definitely not going to fly in Charlie's book of parenting.

"Bella wait!" Charlie exclaims as he power walks over to her with a breakfast hot pocket and her school bag. "I think you'd be needing these." He hands them to her in exchange for an awkward hug and a small smile from his female offspring.

"Be safe and call me if you have any trouble today." He says as he shoes her out the door and into the unattended front lawn and the rusty orange pickup truck that she got as a present from her last birthday. She eyed the wear and tear of the vehicle.

She gets in and fastens her seatbelt. She was in for a rough day and she didn't want any parts of it. Turning the radio on and pulling out she began the drive of doom.

Getting out of the rust mobile, she nervously bats the loose hair out of her face. She takes a deep breath and looks over at the hurling swarms of youth making their way towards the school. She grabs her phone clutching it in her left hand. She takes her first steps slowly and surely entering the school trying to avoid the eyes of passing individuals. Damn she hated gossip but, it seems she couldn't escape it. After all she is the prime for attention today. 'God help me' she thinks to herself as she quickens her step trying to avoid people but, she doesn't notice the figure right in front of her.

She runs into the person and falls but, is caught quickly. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She scrambles to get back up on her feet but, is helped by the stranger. She looks up realizing it's a man but, not just any man it's the one exactly from her dreams. She becomes extremely frantic as she gets to her feet.

"No problem, I know what it's like to be a newbie." He says with a half-smile on his face. She grins back. "Oh non I'm not new um I have just been out of school for a bit." The man blushes. "Oh man I didn't realize so ah what's your name?"

Bella rubs her arms from goose bumps. "Ah um Isabella but, you can call me Bella." The man grins. "That's a pretty name did you know that it means beautiful in Italian?" Bella blushes. "Ah um so ah what's your name?" She didn't know how to respond to the last comment.

"It's Jasper." He says nonchalantly as re-adjusts his bag on his shoulder. Bella looks up into his beautiful honey eyes. "Well um I probably got to get to class." He looks up at the huge clock on the front wall. "Oh ah okay what class do you have?" She nervously looks down at her shoes. "Ah um Ms. Huffman for English."

He sighs. "Well shoot that's not mine. I can at least walk you to class though." He holds out his hand to her. "Oh um well if you are sure." She takes his and as they walk to her English class.

They get to the plain door of the English class room. Bella looks inside at all of her classmates who are now staring at her, as if they were already contemplating all the false rumors they could spread about her absence. "So ah do you ah want to meet up at lunch?" She looks back up to him as if his presence cleansed all the horrible thoughts in her head.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She turns to leave but, is stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She looks up once again hypnotized by his beautiful irises. "Don't forget." He hands her a small slip of paper with seven digits on it. With that he leaves and turns to smack fists with a light brown haired man with yet again the same mysterious eyes. She shrugs it off by just figuring that they are related.

Looking back at the rows of students she notices a new girl with spikey brown hair and she also seemed to have the same exact eye color. The same weird shade. If it were ordinary like brown, blue or green she wouldn't give this that much thought but, obviously something was off.

Bella shrugs and sits down next to the new girl who was sitting in the back right. She shakes off her normal, black bag and turns to take out her blue notebook and her favorite ball point pen. Turning back around she noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Hi! I'm Alice! What's your name! Oh I know we are going to just be the best of friends! That's a cute top by the way but, the black sneakers need to go." Bella becomes over whelmed as the spikey pixie continues to chant about clothes and the latest gossip on teen magazine.

"Ah um my names Bella." Alice squeals and hugs her. "That is the best name ever! Oh my gosh I love your hair! Do you style it? Would you let me? I don't mean to brag but, I can braid like a beast!" Bella smiles shyly. "Oh um no I don't, I kind of like to just keep it natural."

Alice makes a pouty face. "Oh." Bella sighs but, is suddenly relived by the door opening and the teacher finally coming in.

Bella smiles. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all!

 **A/N: Hi this is Musicismyweakness97 who was originally Pastalover97 with a new fanfiction. I am looking for a Beta so if you enjoy this story and are a Beta you can just message me or review. Oh and don't forget! Reviews make me write faster! Bye for now!**


	2. Not long now

Broken wings and a mending hand

Half the day was a blur, Bella walked from class to class slowly making friends. Though she still kept having this reoccurring need for something more.

She also noticed Jasper following her. She found very alarming like he was almost reading her mind but, that really wasn't possible. She shrugged off her feelings and continued on to class noticing the eyes constantly watching her every move. She sighed, somehow all of this didn't seem right. She knew it didn't.

The lunch bell rang signaling thousands of students flacking out the doors almost trampling on her. Bella grounds her teeth and silently gets up from her seat as she grabs her notes and places them in her folder and then one over into her bag.

She grabs her bag and sags it on to her shoulders. Heaving a sigh Bella walks out into the open halls. She wonders where Jasper is. Honestly it was like he wasn't just a friend but, more of a life line for her.

Though that wasn't even reasonable, she just met him. She silently laughs to herself at the thought, she was honestly such a gullible person. Ever since she was little she was fooled by fake friends who would constantly use her and once they had gotten what they wanted they left her in the sloppy mess of problems that continued to haunt her even now.

Bella rubs her head miserably as she continues to walk to the huge, loud, lunch room. Her eyes glaze over as she looks around the hordes of people for the beautiful, glossy hair of Jasper.

After about five minutes of looking without any luck, she figures she should go get some lunch. Bella makes disgusted noises. She hated school lunch. She has always been a considerably picky eater. So school lunch was the worst. She sighs as she entered the pizza line.

Bella was just about to grab a tray when she hears her name being called from not even ten feet away. Bella's eyes circle around looking for the voice when her eyes set on Jasper who had apparently bought some type of Italian food.

Bella grinned. Her favorite food was pasta. She walked over to him and noticed a light smile on his face. She couldn't help but to smile back at him, he just seemed to have that effect on people.

He led her to an open round table in the back. Setting the bag down on the table he turns to her and pulls a chair out for her. Her face reddens from the polite action. No one has ever done that for her, at least not when she was awake.

She sits down nervously as she flips her hair over her shoulder. All this attention was not a norm for her. Jasper smiled at her once again as he opened the bag and pulled out a small box of fettucine alfredo with extra sauce, just the way she preferred it. He grabbed a fork and began twirling the pasta on to the utensil. She watched him with interest admiring the prestigious moves he used. They were so precise and perfect. As if he was robotic and every move he made was programed into his mother board.

He leaned up and looked into her eyes with his eyes which were literally melting with warmth. Nurturing like almost like parent. "Bella, can I feed you?" Bella's eyes widened. "Come again?" Jasper's smile grew. "Bella I asked if it would be alright if I could feed you?"

Bella processed every word. Was she actually debating on this? "Yes" She said with little thought. Her face just blushed. Did she really just say yes?

Jasper made an approving tone as he held up the fork to her lips and watched as her small mouth enveloped the fork slowly engulfing the food.

He watched her chew it, slowly savoring not just the flavor but, the moment they had just shared.

Bella felt odd after words. As if being feed was calming for her. Blissful. He turned to her again as he began to feed her. Watching every time that she took the fork back into her mouth.

When she was done he placed the instrument back into the dish and proceeded to look back into her eyes as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Did you enjoy that, Bella?" he said in question" Her mind twirled with his warmth. "Yes. Yes I did but-"

"Shhhhh." Jasper rubs her shoulders with his palms as her drank in her weakening state. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be defenseless."

Bella's eyes grew as tears fell from her eyes. Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"Just….let it go Bella. That's right. All of that pain your feeling. Give it all to me."

Bella continued to sob for another five minutes while Jasper continued to comfort her. Once she was done, she nervously wiped her eyes and let go of him.

"I'm sorry that was definitely out of character for me." Jasper waved it off and smiled at her reassuringly.

"No trust me I am completely fine with it." She gave him a small smile. "Well if you say so."

Her eyes turned to the door just as the bell rang. She looked back over at Jasper as he nodded his head knowingly.

"I have to get to class but, thank you Jasper for being there for me today." Jasper smiled a silly grin. "It twas nothing, consider it …." His eyes sunk down noticing her curves and small breasts. "A gift." His lips curved back up at the statement.

"Oh." Her eyes were glossy from his enchanting features. "Thank you." She turns to walk out but, turns around once again.

"Nice meeting you, Jasper." She turns to continue on her way to her next class as Jaspers eyes watch her in silence.

"Soon my dear" He whispers as he to grabs his bag and heads out of the cafeteria and bumps in to a light brown haired man with honey like eyes.

The brown haired man looks up at Bella as they watch her walk to her classroom. "So, is she all that you thought she would be?" Jasper grins as he takes in her now fading form.

"Even more so…." Jasper had been stalking Bella for more than a month now. He would watch her sleep at night or more of try to sleep but, wake up screaming. He hated that he couldn't intervene but, he had to be patient. With time he would become her everything. He smiled at the thought. She needed him but, not just for love but, for everything. Jasper needed to be in complete control over someone but, not just simply physically, mentally as well.

He remembered his first time ever laying eyes on sweet little Bella. She was going to the super market with her father, Charlie. She was picking out cereal. He watched her every move, she was weakened with pain. That was the first thing that he fell for. That night he consulted books and different websites on all versions of dominant/submissive roles each less flattering than the next.

He then found age regression. He studied of how you can transform the individual into an adult child or even infant. He read about all the different ways to make them dependent like feeding them and even stripping those of their pride by making them wear baby items.

He smiled at this. He thought of all the possibilities and notions he would place on her. It was exhilarating to think about.

His mind floated back to the present as he heard the warning bell signaling that he better get going.

He looked over to the man that was next to him but, noticed that he had taken off. He sighed and walked to class with a spring in his step.

….

Later that night Bella stared out the huge, open window of her bedroom. So the first day wasn't as bad as it was expected to be. She smiled and looked down at the slip of paper that currently was being held captive in the palm of her hand.

She looked down at the numbers and how neat the penmanship was. She then looked down at her small android which was waiting for her approval.

A silent debate was going on in her head. Should she call it? I mean he was so nice to her and it only seemed polite. She bit her lip in frustration. Thousands of negative questions popped into her noggin. 'What if he doesn't answer?' she thought or 'What if this was just another fake number!' or "what if he was messing with her?' The thoughts continued to spiral through her head.

She shook her head. She was a determined woman! She picked up her phone and slowly pressed the corresponding numbers into her screen.

She listened to dial tone come on and waited silently as it began to ring. After about three rings a voice was heard over the speaker.

"Hello?" Called a fluently musical voice. "This is Jasper speaking. Bella fumbled with what to say when Jasper whispered. "I know it's you Bella. Don't be shy darling"

"H-ey Jasper I just wanted to thank you again for today. No one except my family has ever seen me cry like that."

She could hear Jasper lightly chuckle over the phone. "Well there is no need to feel like you can't cry with me." Her voice choked over the speakers.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked. Bella runs a hand through her long brown hair. "Yeah." She said shakily. "Um hey so I'm going to go cause ah I have a thing…"

Jasper smirked as he watched her from a tree with the phone still hooked to his ear.

"You have to go?" He asked. Bella nervously looked around her room searching for something. "Yeah ah so I will see you tomorrow right?"

Jasper continues to watch her from a distance. "Yes you will…..Good night Isabella." With that he ends the call.

Bella shuts hers off as well. She gets into bed and shuts off her light. She smiles. Today has been pretty eventful.

Jasper sits in the shadows watching her drift into slumber. He grabs the tree steadily as he jumps down on to the earthy ground.

"Isabella, my dear Isabella." He grins. "Not long now."

 **A/N: Alright! So here is chapter 2! Yes I left it at a cliff hanger! I hope to get some reviews! Here is how I am going to do this:**

 **1 review= short chapter**

 **2 reviews= medium chapter**

 **3 reviews= long chapter**

 **Alright! So I will see you then! BYEEE!**


	3. The Intervention

Broken wings and a mending hand

Weeks pasted, Bella was beginning to get comfortable with her new school. It was now late April. All the students began hustling and studying for the end year exams.

Bella was actually very good at academics. In her previous years she has earned awards and even won a state's science fair. Though she wasn't terribly excited for taking a three hour test, even if it was her favorite subject.

She was just glad she had Jasper as a friend. More than friend even. Each day was touchier than the next. It was comforting in a way but, the way Jasper would look at Bella, it was like he was controlling her.

It was terrifying. Not just because Jasper was doing all of this to her but, that she actually wanted it. Her legs would pinch together in anticipation just thinking about all of the slight supple touches. They all started the same, on the on the upper thigh. Then they would go to her arms, rubbing right before the skin met the elbow.

Today she really didn't expect any less from him. She was excited. She was like one of those horny sluts waiting for their next meal.

She walked into first hour and sat next to Alice, their friend ship had grew and Bella had even let her do her hair once. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Bella! Stop moving! I have one more hair pin to put in and you are making me nutters for unicorns." Bella couldn't stop laughing. She looked in the mirror at the refection of the beautiful curls that fell to her butt. She watched through the mirror at the frantic Alice as she tried to make a fish tail braid in reverse. She said it was her technique but, honestly Bella wasn't going to buy it.

"Just stay still! I got this!" Alice finally tames the last strand of hair that had escaped the clutches of the braid. "You are done? Already?" Bella asked in confusion. Damn this girl was a whiz kid. "Yeah you want to see it?" Alice says as she holds up a small mirror to the back of her head and watches as Bella's eyes light up.

"I never usually like to have my hair done but-"Alice looks at her through the mirror. Her smile resembles pride. "But you love it right! I mean I don't know why you wouldn't! It is like so perfect just wait till Jasper sees you!"

Bella turned around at this. "No!" Alice smirks. "Yep!" Bella gets up out of her seat. "Alice! We aren't together! He hasn't even said anything to me!" Alice grins. "I know! He will though!" Bella looks at her stubbornly. "How do you know?" Alice playfully smacks her. "Because I am just that awesome and I am Alice! That's why!"

Bella shakes her head. "Yes you are the all-knowing Alice!" They both start laughing as if they have some kind of inside joke.

Back to present, Bella sighs and smiles. Bella had never had a friend that close to her in her life. She didn't know why but, that's life.

At that point, Alice turned to her. "So did he ask you out?" Bella smiles slightly. She had on that face that every girl gets when their crush talks to them, you know the "I'm dreaming" face.

"Well no not yet. I am not even sure if he will! Alice don't you think that all of this is going a little too fast?"

The teacher looks over at them questionably as they were supposed to be working on an essay. Alice and Bella quickly started working but, Bella still saw Alice glancing at her every so often.

Just what was going on? For the past week Alice had been out. She said Bella would soon find out and not to worry about her but, still she had this feeling and honestly she didn't know if it was bad or good.

The rest of the day had been a breeze until lunch when Jasper started to act really weird. He would touch her more than usual and reassure her that again everything would be okay. Damn would they shut up about her being a weak, needy freak!

Even Charlie started to act odd. It started two weeks ago when she heard him talking on the phone to someone. It wouldn't have made her feel so uneasy but, he was talking in some type of code.

It was extremely odd. She shock it off though. Bella ran her hands through her hair. She was stressed out for nothing! She got into her room and laid on her bed. She fell asleep.

It was around dinner time when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard Charlie open the door. She heard him talking to what she figured was a man. She walked down the stairs and turned her head and noticed blond hair and honey eyes.

Bella became very confused. Why the hell was Jasper here talking to her father! How did he even know where they lived. She never told him! At least she didn't think she did.

Jasper noticed her and he motioned to Charlie who nodded towards Jasper in a mutual understanding. It was as if they actually knew each other. Charlie walked over to Bella and rested a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, "its okay kid, Jasper and I need to talk to you about something sweetie and I don't know how you will take it."

Jasper smiled at Bella reassuringly as he motioned to the table with open chairs in the dining room. "Why don't you take a seat Bella there is a lot to discuss."

Bella nervously sat in a chair and looked to see that Charlie and Jasper were still standing up. She started sweating nervously. She felt like she was encountering some type of intervention. She shivered.

Jasper looked at her for a minute and then to Charlie unsure of how to start. Charlie then sighed and walked over to Bella and kneeled in front of her. "Bella me and Jasper have been friends for a long time. Well me and his dad anyway. Bella I know about the night terrors and the lack of nurturing and honestly I don't really know how to help you anymore. Bella you are falling apart sweetie."

"What?" Bella's brain began to fog up. Jasper then started to speak. "Bella I have found a treatment that might help you. Now it will be hard for you at first but, I think the end result will be very rewarding." Bella waved her hands as if she was trying to wipe all of this away.

"A treatment? What kind of treatment? Jasper what are you even saying we are friends." Bella started shaking. Jasper smirks. "Oh come now Isabella, I consider you more than that. I see you as family." Charlie coughs. Jasper looks up and nods and gets back to the subject at hand.

"Bella have you ever heard of age regression." Bella looks at him in a confused state. "What?" Jasper makes a small smile.

"It means you go back to being an infant or baby. It will be like you're an adult baby."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. "Charlie this is a joke right?" Charlie didn't answer. Bella started crying. "Charlie!" Charlie finally returns his eyes to her. "Bella you are 18 years old and are clearly not ready for the real world. This is for the best. I have set up for a treatment of six months. If I don't see any signs of improvement then I will figure something out but, trust me it will be a lot worse."

Bella started whimpering. Charlie sighed. "Jasper she is all yours." With that Jasper held out his hand like it was any normal average day. "Come on Bella. Don't make this harder on yourself trust me you won't like it."

Bella looked over at Charlie one last time for any type of response. After a moment of not even a notice she gives up and reluctantly takes Jasper's hand.

He leads her out into what is a minivan and puts her in a car seat. Next to the car seat she sees Alice who was smiling at her as if nothing was wrong. She should have known really. Bella knew everyone was against her at this point.

The car roars to life and Bella looks out the window viewing the house one last time before she was shred of her humility.

Alice looks over at her and pets her arm soothingly. "It's not so bad I promise." Bella just continued to sob in the window.

Jasper parks the car in a driveway of what looks to be a normal house. Bella knew different though. Jasper gets out of the van and opens the back and literally picks up Bella out of the car seat and cradles her to his chest.

Bella tries to struggle but, Jasper had her in a pretty tight hold. With Alice at his toes, he began to walk slowly up to the house and unlock the door. With a nod to Alice he sent her to go get everything ready. Alice rushes out into a room and shuts the door. Jasper then sets Bella down on the couch and proceeds to then stand in front of her.

"Now I know this is all new to you. Trust me I do but, as long as you follow the rules and know the expectations you should do perfectly. Do you understand?"

He looks at Bella waiting for a response. After a minute, Bella nods. She figures at this point it would be really pointless to fight.

He smiles at her. "Good girl. Now I am going to start by telling you the expectations." She sits there and waits for him to continue.

"Now Bella you are essentially a baby. Yes I mean baby. You are to become defenseless in everything but breathing and eating baby food or yes even drinking formula. Alice is your nanny. When I am gone she is going to take care of you whether it be change you, clothe you, feed you, or even bathe you."

He pauses waiting for her to revolt. After a moment he continues. "Now that you know what is accepted of you, we will get down to the rules. First, you are absolutely not allowed to talk. Second, you are going to wear baby clothes and such. Third, you are not allowed to fuss about whatever we say or do to you. If you do you will be spanked. Fourth, this is the most important you are not allowed to escape. Are we clear?"

Bella sighs. She nods. Jasper pats her head. Good girl! Now let's go see Aunty Alice shall we?" Jasper leads Bella into a room which looked exactly like a room a baby would live in.

The walls were painted baby pink and there was a huge white crib in the back. A changing table was placed to the left side of the room and a rocking chair in the right. The closet was stalked with huge baby clothes.

Bella sighed. This was truly some type of nightmare. Alice was sitting in the rocking chair with a pink onesie with a teddy bear on the butt. She also held a huge fluffy diaper and a pair of little socks.

Jasper set Bella on the changing table and began to undress her. Alice came over and began to fix her up and wipe her bottom and powder it as she sang nursery rhymes.

After Bella was dressed, she was placed in her crib and Alice and Jasper panted a kiss on her forehead and then turned on the mobile and then shut off the lights. Bella was then left to be with her thoughts, alone and worried about tomorrow and what was in store.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So first I would like to thank you all for reading and following my story especially the three that reviewed for this longer chapter! I will try to make it longer next time around if this works once again. Anyway reviewers thank you! You have my love! Also I am actually going on a trip soon so I do not know when I will be able to update. The trip is only about three weeks. I will try my hardest during that time to write but, just in case I can't you all know. Okay so here we go!**

 **This time I am making it a bit harder.**

 **2 reviews= short chapter**

 **4 reviews=medium chapter**

 **6 review=long chapter**

 **So anyway bye for now loves! Also if you guys have any ideas for the story feel free to PM me! I love new ideas!**


	4. A great Awakening

Broken wings and a mending hand

Bella was woken up by a very overly dramatic baby voice. "Good morning baby! Did you sleep well?" Bella voiced a grumbled sound as if to tell the person to fuck off.

"Now now Bella bear we need to you ready for the day!" Bella opened her eyes to see Jasper with his hands on the front of the crib, he seemed to have a very diabetic like grin.

Bella reluctantly crawled over to the open arms of Jasper who then which grabbed her and lightly patted her butt. He pulled the back of the diaper searching for something and bye the light approving tone Bella groaned and knew what he found. "Awe did Bellzie make a stinky?" He put her down on the changing table and quickly grabbed a pair of gloves and approached her end side. He took off her onesie and gingerly threw it into a corresponding laundry bin. He then took off her diaper and made quick work of her messy bottom with a few wipes.

"Good baby going in their diapy" He gives her a quick swat on the behind and carries her to a small bathroom and carefully places her in the bathtub. Bella looks around and frowns at the rubber ducks and other toys with a sort of distaste.

"Oh look baby!" He playfully squeaks a blue duck and hands it to her as he eyes her, as if waiting for her to defy him. Bella grabs the duck and squishes it in her palm as Jasper grabs a handful of baby shampoo and begins to wash her hair. Bella sighs as he slowly massages the gel into her curls. Once done he grabs a cute little baby wash mitten which looked like a turtle.

He grabs the baby wash and starts by paying attention to her rather large breasts and works his way down to her belly button and finally reaches her core which her also made sure was washed correctly.

After he finishes up cleaning her legs he looks at her with almost lustful eyes. Bella seems slightly weirded out about it. He smiles at her as he then grabs a smooth man razer and shaved all over her bikini line until she is hairless. Finally he grabs a shower hose and lightly sprays her off as he makes cooing noises.

Bella shivers as the water is turned off and she is put in a warm cuddly duck towel. He then dries her off and places her on the cold mat like surface of the changing table. Jasper walks over and grabs a bottle of baby lotion.

"This is so baby Bella's skin won't dry out!" He coos as he takes a big dollop of lotion and slowly rubs it in his rough palms in order to get it to warm up. Then he looks into her eyes with his smoldering gold ones and begins to rub the substance into her legs. He slowly works his way up to her upper thighs. He then notices her slow growing wet pussy. He smirks as he brings a finger up to circle around her opening and then dip into her drenched hole.

Bella moaned and began to roughly grind herself into his hand but, is stopped by Jasper's other hand that is placed on her abdomen. Jasper then catches her needy eyes as he shakes his head. "No no Bella! Daddy is in control."

Jasper then puts two more fingers into her cunt and she screams in ecstasy as he pumps in and out of her faster than before. Bella feels a huge pull and let's go as she cums. Jasper takes his fingers out and licks them.

He then finishes putting lotion on baby Bella and goes to her closet and grabs a cute, pink, belly shirt with the Disney princesses on it.

Satisfied with his pick, he turns his head to see Bella trying to get off the changing table. He growls as he drops the items onto the floor and races to Bella.

"What a naughty girl you are! Just for that your ass is toast." He takes her over his knee and begins to roughly smack her bum. Bella has never screamed so hard in her life. She begins to sob at the tenth swat.

Jasper sighs and gives her five more and then figured she had learned her lesson. He sets her down in his lap, careful of her ass and kisses the top of her head.

"Has baby learned her lesson?" He asked her. Bella mopes and tries to make very few noises as she possibly can. Jasper smiles and then notices the clothes that he threw on the floor because he got caught up.

"Oh Bella dear! Look what you're daddy has for you!" He holds up the adorable shirt and then once again sets the baby on the table. He lays the clothing out on the side and pulls out a fresh diaper.

Jasper hums as he fastens the tape strips in the right places and then puts on the adorable t shirt that goes just above her tummy and since she was currently not wearing a bra her nips showed.

This was sexy to Jasper. This is how he wanted it to be. He picks her up and kisses the top of her head. "Look at my cute widdle baby! I could eat you up!" Jasper smirks as he licks her cheek.

Bella blushes and rubs the side of her face. Maybe just maybe she would like this? She would have never pictured in her life of her becoming a baby again and honestly if they had told her two months ago she'd probably run.

Though she really couldn't have if she tried. Jasper was defiantly not someone she would want to mess with. At least not at the moment.

"Oh Bella~" The sound of a female screamed through the door. Jasper chuckled as he readjusted Bella onto the side of his hip and opened the door to find Alice with five huge bags in her hands.

"Alice!" Jasper exclaims happily. "Wow you certainly out did yourself with shopping there." He points at her array of things that are almost too big for the actual bag.

Alice looked down. "Well I had to get everything you asked for! Jeez Jasper if you want the best then you have to trust my judgement."

Jasper smiled and waved it off with his free hand. "So what did you get?" Alice grinned and pulled out a bunch of baby clothes and accessories. "Oh Bella you are going to love this!"

Bella looked down at the baby things and sighed. She wasn't so sure.

 **A/N: Hi! It has been a week! Like I said I am on a trip! So I could barely get this done for you but, I had a super epic reviewer who posted a long review. Also there were two other reviews so that is the only reason I even wrote this for you so thank those who reviewed. I got two more weeks to go on this trip. Hang tight and you will be rewarded. Oh and don't forget to review! Really guys I need the motivation.**

 **Also….**

 **2 reviews= short chapter**

 **4 reviews = medium chapter**

 **6 reviews = long chapter**

 **If I get some well thought out reviewers I will consider a nice lemon with Daddy Jasper and innocent baby Bella ;).**

 **Bye for now!**


	5. Damn it Alice

Broken Wings and a Mending Hand

Chapter 5

Jasper at this point after looking at baby Bella's face and then turning to look at the many items Alice was currently pulling out started to laugh. "Really Alice, You are evil!"

Bella closed her eyes and made an internal scream. Alice smiled sweetly and as her eyes glowed with excitement. "Well I think that it will be super fun to be a mommy!" Alice and Jasper chuckle but, Bella really didn't think this was very funny. I mean would anybody really want this? Fuck no.

"I don't think all of this is necessary…" Bella added as she nervously looked at the baby food and a huge bag of adorable baby diaper panties. Jasper took that moment to stop his laughter and gave Bella a very stern look. "Bella, last time I checked the daddy is supposed to decide what is good for their child."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are not my dad." Alice gasped as all the air was sucked out of the room from Jasper's very angry face. "Bella….. That's it missy go into that corner over there for five whole minutes." Alice made a few comments while grumpy Bella made her way to the corner very noisily as she stomped her feet in a very childish way.

'If he wants me to be a baby I might as well act as such.' She thought as she stuck her nose in the corner. She could hear Jasper turning the dial on the timer as Alice began to set out a bottle and some formula to assemble for her after her punishment.

"Now baby you need to stay in that spot until daddy says you can come out." Jasper said. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched his cute, little, stubborn princess standing in the corner with her adorable little diapered ass. I mean this was his fantasy to find just the perfect woman to be turn into an adorable, sexy baby and boy was she perfect.

"Alice what do you think we should do today with the baby?" Jasper said very loudly as if to instigate Bella even further over the edge. He loves punishing his girl. What an asshole.

"Um…how about we go to that indoor park. It's only like an hour from here and I know baby Belle will enjoy it so much!" Alice said in an overly cheery voice. Jasper pondered this. He imagined Bella playing with the other babies in a cute onesie. His smile got wider. He really liked this idea. His arousal grew with every thought of torturing his little doll.

"Yes I think that is a grand idea! Let me pack a diaper bag and after breakfast we can get going!" Jasper says as he takes once last look at the timer before he began to walk out of the nursery. "Alice I am going to grab so coffee, can you watch her and make sure she doesn't get out until the time is up?"

Alice grinned at the idea of having control of her. "Yeah sure Jaspy! I got this don't you worry!" Jasper raised an eye brow but, he chose to shake off the thoughts and continued walk out. As soon as he walked out, Alice stared at the timer. Two minutes left. Alice giggled as she began to pick out a cute little baby dress for Bella to wear along with booties and bows and of course a pair of diaper panties. Shortly after the timer began to beep and then shut off completely.

Alice then picked up Bella and placed her on the large changing table. "You are going to look so cute Bella! Jasper doesn't know what fashion is so I don't blame him for the monstrosity outfit you are in right now." Bella closed her eyes and groaned. Apparently even babies had a hot and not when it came to clothes.

Alice walked over to night table where she placed all the items she wanted to put on Bella that day. After what seemed to be five seconds Alice came back with a baby pink dress that would barely cover Bella's hips and a pair of matching pink, lacey diaper panties. She also carried two elastics and pink ribbons. Bella was completely fucked.

"Oh baby look at what I got for you! Isn't it pretty! You love it right! Jasper will be so stoked when he sees you in this!" She chants as she begins taking off Bella's belly shirt. Once it's off, Alice seems to make a face as if she was disgusted by it and throws it in the trash. "Princesses were so 2012!" She says as she checks Bella's diaper. "Oh my gosh you made some pee in your di-de!" Bella moans in annoyance. Why on Earth was this happening to her!

Alice pulls off her diaper and swiftly begins to clean up her private area with wipes and then proceeds to powder her bottom and then put a fresh diaper on her with little effort. She was a natural mother….or maybe she was just incredibly strong and Bella couldn't fight her off. Either way Bella couldn't do shit. Alice patted her butt. "What a good baby!" Bella narrowed her eyes at her but, decided it was best not to fight her.

Alice grabbed the dress and began to put in on her and then cooed. "I am amazing! This is so cute on you!" With that Bella was then placed into diaper panties and then her hair was put into two pig tails.

Alice was finishing off the bows when Jasper walked back into the room and began to complement Alice on how adorable she looked. Bella was then lifted into the warm, strong arms of Jasper as he placed the teat of a baby bottle into her mouth.

At first, Bella refused to accept this. After all, she wasn't a baby but, damn did she look like one. Jasper pated Bella's ass. "Drink." Jasper said as he then soothingly rubbed her lower back. It wasn't a request, it was a demand and Bella knew this. She stopped her inner tantrum and gave in as she began to suck on it causing lukewarm substance to enter her mouth.

It was pretty disgusting but, the way it felt against her tongue and down her throat was something pleasurable. She had to admit, all this attention and dare I say love was addictive. Like her own drug. Bella's eyes drifted up to the warm honey eyes of Jaspers and found love and tenderness swirling around in his irises. It was alluring.

Alice than broke the silence. "Ah I think we better get going before all the free parking is taken." Jasper's eyes look up to meet Alice's. "Since when have you ever cared about saving money?" Alice made a nervous laugh. "Ah no reason….." Jasper sighed. "How much money did you spend buying all of this?" Alice bit her lip. "Oh it was only twenty five hundred…." Jasper nearly dropped Bella.

"Holy shit Alice." Jasper said as he grabbed the receipt. Alice pleaded with Jasper as she and Jasper began to argue on what to take back to the store. In the end, Bella didn't really give a shit, and why should she. Bella was a baby after all.

 **A/N: Hey every one, long time! I know! I honestly lost track of time after my vacation which was lovely by the way and well I am here now! I think for now on I am going to do one chapter a week. The day will be…. Wednesday! Yeah so after this I will be doing it that way. Gives me time to get ideas and to also work on another story : D. Anyways follow me to find out what it will be and check my Bio. I usually will tell you what I am working on. That's it really.**

 **Review!**

 **Long chapter= six new reviews**

 **Medium chapter= four new reviews**

 **Short chapter= two new reviews.**

 **Remember Wednesday when I post I will check and depending on how many new ones I get well that's how long it will be ;p. I can easily make them cliff hangers.**

 **Thanks to the four reviewers. Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
